VDM
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: L'univers de Glee dans celui des VDM's, préparez vous à mourir de rire. Si vous avez des VDM que vous aimez, envoyez les moi par MP :D Cet histoire était sur mon ancien compte, je la reprends, et je vais remettre les anciennes au fur à mesure avec des nouvelles aussi. D'abord les nouvelles bien sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Et là le portique de sécurité sonne.." _**

* * *

><p>Rachel sortit toute souriante d'un magasin accompagnée de Santana. Cette dernière lui tendit un sac.<p>

"Santana: C'est à toi, pas à moi.

Rachel: Tu crois que cela va marcher ?

Santana: Eh bah, si avec ça Quinn ne veut toujours pas coucher avec toi, c'est qu'elle n'est pas normale... Aller je te laisse. Rentre bien et je veux des détails."

La latina lui fit la bise avant de partir. Rachel fixa son sac avec insistance, soupira et continua de marcher. Elle passa devant un magasin de musique et ne pût s'empêcher de rentrer. Et là, le portique de sécurité sonna. Le vigile s'approcha d'elle.

"Vigile: Bonjour.

Rachel: Bonjour.

Vigile: Désolé mais je suis obligée de fouiller votre sac mademoiselle.

Rachel: Mais je.. ?

Vigile (la coupe): C'est ça, ou on vérifiera le contenu au commissariat."

A contre-coeur, Rachel lui tendit son sac en avalant difficilement sa salive. Des clients curieux s'étaient approchés d'eux.

Rachel voulut se cacher en voyant le vigile sortir du sac la tenue de policière, le képi et le fouet qu'elle venait d'acheter. Les clients rirent et le vigile aussi. Ce dernier s'excusa avant de laisser partir Rachel de nouveau en possession de son sac.

Rachel soupira, Santana voulait des détails, et bien elle allait en avoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Ils vont foutre le bordel dans.." _**

* * *

><p>Santana entra la clé dans la serrure et poussa doucement la porte d'entrée. A ses côtés, Noah, ivre, entra à sa suite en titubant. Il manqua de tombé et de casser pleins de choses plusieurs fois. Santana le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Noah riait à en pleurer.<p>

Santana le déposa doucement sur le canapé de leur salon et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et des aspirines. Elle les tendit à son petit-ami. Il les prit, les posa sur la table et attira Santana sur lui.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Au début consentante, la latina finit par le repousser.

"Noah: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...

Santana: Tes spermatozoïdes sont ivres et vont foutre le bordel dans mon utérus, et vu ce qu'il s'est passer avec Quinn au lycée, tu peux toujours rêver et jouer avec ta main droite. Oh et puis puisque tu pue l'alcool, tu dort sur le canapé. On se voit demain mon ange, bonne nuit."

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'iroquois et s'en alla. Noah se laissa tomber sur le coussin en soupirant.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?" _**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray éteignit le moteur de sa voiture et descendit de celle-ci. Elle hésita à fermer la portière de sa voiture, mais pourquoi perdre du temps avec ça ? Elle allait seulement acheter du pain juste à deux mètres à peine. Elle laissa la portière entrouverte et entra dans la boulangerie.<p>

L'odeur du bon pain sortant du four lui ouvrit l'appétit.

Elle ressortit de la boulangerie, avec non pas une baguette, mais trois ainsi que des pains au chocolats. Elle s'installa dans sa voiture, posa ses courses sur le siège passager et ralluma le moteur.

Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer la voiture, quand en regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle découvrit un homme sur sa banquette arrière. La peau hâlée, coiffé à l'iroquois et visiblement bourré.

"...: C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?

...: Pas toi mon vieux."

Quinn sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'extérieur de ma voiture. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux sombres d'une jeune femme. Quinn se sentit tout de suite happée par ses yeux magnifiques. La peau hâlée, des cheveux ébènes, de magnifiques yeux sombres, et des formes plus que généreuse, elle devait sûrement être d'origine hispanique. La jeune femme lui tendit la main et Quinn s'empressa de la serrer.

"...: Vraiment désolée pour mon ami, c'est un con et encore plus quand il est bourré.

Quinn: Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

...: Au moins il m'a permis de faire une belle rencontre pour une fois."

Quinn se sentit rougir. La jeune brune ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture, attrapa le bras du jeune homme, et tira.

Une fois le jeune homme sortit, les deux inconnus commencèrent à partir. Quinn observa la jeune femme s'éloigner avec insistance, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle démarra sa voiture en trombe, faillit causer trois accidents, mais arriva finalement à rattraper le jeune homme et la jeune femme. Elle les klaxonna, et les deux amis se retournèrent.

"Quinn: Je vous dépose peut-être ?

...: Pourquoi pas ?!"

Les deux amis grimpèrent dans la voiture, et Quinn pût redémarrer.

"Quinn: Au faite, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray.

...: Quinn, jolie prénom. Moi c'est Santana Lopez."

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, Quinn, perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas le jeune homme.

"...: Noah Puckerman beauté."

* * *

><p>Voici la VDM que j'ai utilisée:<p>

Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé ma voiture ouverte alors que j'étais à la boulangerie. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé un homme sur la banquette arrière. Celui-ci a crié : "C'EST QUI LE PATRON ?!" Plus jamais je ne laisse ma voiture ouverte, plus jamais. VDM


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Ma femme et moi sommes fiers de notre achat.." _**

* * *

><p>Quinn reposa sa fourchette, et bût une gorgée du vin que venait de lui servir Rodriguo Lopez, le père de Santana avec elle sortait depuis trois mois maintenant. Maribel Lopez lui sourit.<p>

Quinn fixa sa petite-amie avec insistance mais celle-ci ne semblait pas la remarquée. C'était peut-être idiot, mais Quinn, à cet instant, avait une envie folle de sa petite-amie. Et elle savait très bien que si elle ne mettait pas Santana au courant de cette envie, celle-ci allait parler avec ses parents pendant des heures encore.

La blonde posa donc sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie, d'abord innocemment, elle finit par la faire remonter de plus en plus haut.

Quinn ne s'arrêta que lorsque les trois Lopez se tournèrent vers elle en rigolant.

"Quinn: Oui ?

Santana: Ma chérie, la table est en verre."

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, et retira rapidement sa main sous l'oeil amusé des trois Lopez.

"Rodriguo: Ma femme et moi sommes très fiers de cet achat."

Les trois hispanique rirent en coeur, tandis que Quinn essayait de cacher son visage dans le cou de sa petite-amie.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, ma copine et moi sommes allés manger chez mes parents pour la première fois. Après le repas, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait envie de moi en me caressant discrètement en dessous de la table. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la table était en verre. VDM<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Et toi tu rigoles, tu parles d'un père.."**_

* * *

><p>Quinn sortit du cinéma accompagnée de Beth, Rachel et Noah. Ils avaient décidées d'emmener Bath au cinéma pour fêter ses 4 ans en famille, Quinn étant sa mère, Noah son père et Rachel sa soeur en quelque sorte et également la petite-amie de Quinn.<p>

C'était l'idée de Rachel. Emmener Beth voir le dernier Disney sortit.

Quinn s'accroupit devant sa fille et lui embrassa le front sous l'oeil attendri de Noah et Rachel.

"Quinn: Alors ma puce, est-ce que le film t'as plu ?

Beth: C'était pas mal, mais les personnages avaient tous des têtes de culs."

Quinn la regarda, médusée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Derrière elle, Rachel se retenait de rire, alors que Noah, lui, avait explosé de rire. La blonde se tourna vers elle, le regard sévère.

"Quinn: Et toi tu rigoles, tu parles d'un père.."

Quinn se releva, attrapa la main de sa fille et commença à marcher laissant les deux juifs derrière.

"Noah: Ahahaha

Rachel: Mais non, Quinn ? Oh..

Noah: Ahahah."

Rachel frappa l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme et courut rejoindre les deux seules blondes de sa fille.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai emmené ma nièce voir le dernier Disney. À la sortie, je lui ai demandé si ça lui avait plu. "C'est pas mal, mais les personnages ont tous des têtes de cul." Ma nièce Emma, quatre ans. VDM<p> 


End file.
